


Someone To Watch Over Me

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Forever Knight
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “The Best Revenge” (Forever Knight/Angel crossover.) This story won’t make sense if you haven’t read the previous crossovers. Wesley disappears into the night and Nicholas follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

~*~*~*~

 

Blood.

There was blood everywhere. It must have looked like carnage to the mortal’s eyes. Knight was ravenous in his assault of Janette's tender throat. Like a man parched for water suddenly submerged in a draught. Wesley must have been shocked beyond words to stumble into such a sight.

Janette draped in his arms, crimson staining his lips…

Cloistered in the shadows, Nicholas trailed the ex-watcher as he walked briskly down the darkened street, his tall, thin silhouette caught in the glow of streetlights as he passed, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jacket, the expression on his rugged face, intense. His walk was purposeful as he headed off into the night, a man whose stance invited no confrontation. 

Suddenly he stopped and without turning his head in Nick’s direction, he uttered softly beneath his breath, too low for a human to hear, “Why are you following me?”

Nicholas froze.

“Don’t think you’re going to convince me that you aren’t really there.” He continued to stare straight ahead without turning, his back stiff and unyielding. “Don’t play me, Nick.”

Knight drew a sigh and ghosted from the shadows a good distance from his friend.

Wesley turned, the glow of the streetlights catching the angular lines of his face, the chiseled cheeks, the intense blue eyes that stared at the vampire without expression. The silence stretched between them…

Nick knew he would have to be the one to break it.

“Wesley….”

“There’s a shop not far from here. I passed it earlier this evening. I need a get a tow and a few parts. My bike conked, but it’s nothing serious.”

“Wes, I…” He swallowed and took a hesitant step toward the man standing ramrod straight in the subtle halogen glow, his jaw held rigid. The light caught the jagged scar running down his pale throat and Knight’s eyes dropped to the wound and lingered. What do you say to a man (your lover?) who just walked in and found you in the arms of a woman whose throat you ravaged? Wesley knew he was a vampire. Still…

“I shouldn’t like to be caught out much later.” The man interrupted his thoughts. “The shop might close and I’d like to get my bike off the streets before someone steals it…again.”

“Yes…well. I’ll walk with you then.”

“I’m perfectly capable of getting there on my own. It isn’t far.”

“It’s not safe.”

“I’m an adult, Nick. You needn’t fret over my safety.” He responded firmly and turned away, resuming his purposeful trek down the road, past the brick façade of buildings silently closed for the night and alleyways that could easily conceal unseen threats waiting to pounce on the resourceful yet vulnerable human.

Knight’s mind envisioned fiends in every shadow, lurking to swoop down and whisk Wesley into the darkness, never to be seen again. The intensity of his apprehension surprised him. Despite Wesley’s resilience, mortals were fragile, ephemeral creatures.   
He watched too many die over the centuries, but never did the thought strike such fear in his heart as the threat of losing this one.

He trailed his friend, several feet behind, making no attempt to conceal himself or to move to his side, though he desperately wanted to fall into step with Wesley and walk in companionable silence, strolling as lovers might on a moonlit evening. He was close enough to sense the strong beating of his companion’s heart, to catch a whiff of the heady scent of his blood, the salty sweat on his skin. He was alive, beautiful and alluring, basked in the shifting shadows, and Knight suddenly wished he could draw him into the safety of his arms. Apologize. Explain…

Words would have no meaning.

He could only guess how hurt and confused the ex-watcher must be. How angry. 

Unable to control the impulse any longer, he rushed forward and fell into step with the man.

Wesley drew up short and turned in Nick’s direction.

“Wes, I don’t know what to say. You must be horribly shocked and appalled. I--” 

“You think you know what I *feel?*” he hissed. “You know much less about me than you’d imagine.”

“I know that you accept my true nature,” he responded softly. “Still, walking in on Janette and me…that way, it must have been--”

“What?” Without warning, he seized the vampire and crushed him close to the warmth of his body, wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed him against the hardening length straining to escape the confines of his jeans. “Arousing? Is that the word you were looking for?”

Knight gasped, suddenly speechless. 

“You know very little about me, detective,” he breathed, his voice a husky whisper against Nick’s ear. His tongue flicked out and slowly traced the contours, causing the vampire to shudder. “Your Janette,” he spat her name, “reminded me of what we can never share. What I can never give you. I’ve no doubt that was her intention. But what your little whore didn’t realize is that she also reminded me of what we *can* share. Feel free to go back and let her know she’s underestimated me.” He shoved the vampire, catching him off guard and almost knocking him to the ground.

Nicolas gasped in surprise and caught his balance. The turn of events made his head spin and he struggled to find words to respond but couldn’t think straight. Wesley was *aroused?*

“You underestimated me as well, Nick, and that disappoints me.” His tone cut like ice as he took a step back and regarded his companion with a hardened expression. “I’ve lost everything that ever mattered to me in the last few months. I’ve been kicked in the bullocks for the last time and you’ll forgive me if I don’t have the patience for games. I’m tired of people misjudging me. I’m not a child who needs to be coddled. Either we have a relationship or we don’t. Just kindly have the stones to tell me to my face.”

Nick swallowed hard and bridged the distance between them. Still struggling for the words to say all the things swimming through his mind. The confusion. The worry. The immobilizing fear for this precious mortal’s safety. “Wes, you don’t understand. You think that you do, but--”

Suddenly Wesley grabbed his arm and jerked him close, covering his mouth with his in a brutal kiss. His lips devoured the vampire’s, his teeth clashing against Nick’s and cutting his lip. Blood seeped from the tear and Wes startled him by stroking his tongue over the cut, tasting the blood. Nicholas jerked in astonishment and pulled back, meeting his companion’s gaze. Lust pooled in the smoldering blue of the watcher’s eyes as he rasped, “I understand *this,* Nick, and as far as I’m concerned this is all I need to understand.”

Knight opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He never expected such a reaction. The power, the passion surging through the man; it poured off him in waves and wafted into the air that was suddenly thick and stifling around them…

He found himself engulfed in the man’s arms and the heat of Wesley’s body seared though his clothes into the vampire. Wes’s lips clashed against his, his tongue forcing its way into the cool depths of Nick’s mouth. He gasped and sucked it deeply into his throat, wrapping his lips around it; two men caught in a brutal embrace on a city sidewalk awash in shadows and light, caught in the glare of an occasional passing car, heedless of the possible reaction of curious strangers. The pounding of Wesley’s heart echoed through Nick’s brain, the intoxicating scent of blood spiced with lust, threatened to pull him under.

Wesley pulled back, caught his breath and hissed, “Your Janette can give you things I can’t, but there’s no way in hell she can ever give you this…” He seized Nick’s hand and forced it against the burning hardness bulging the crotch of his jeans.

Nicholas caught a breath he didn’t really need and held it as he felt an echoing response throbbing through his own cock. He rubbed his palm into the denim, cupped the rigid warmth, and his companion moaned and pulled him close for another deep kiss. Wesley devoured his mouth with an aggression that stunned him.

A car sped past, its beams illuminating the entangled silhouettes locked in an embrace and Nick pulled free, suddenly reminded of their surroundings. “We really shouldn’t--”

“Make up your mind.” Wesley’s breath brushed past his ear, sending tingles down his spine. “Do you want safe or do you want me?”

“You saw what I’m capable of!” The words tore from his lips. “The blood…the carnage…”

“I spent my entire adolescence training to be a Watcher. Like all of my mates, I had my first wet dreams after late night study sessions pouring over demonology texts and Watcher’s journals depicting horrendous exploits that would have made Jack the Ripper blush. It’s a wonder any young watcher raised in the system reaches sexual maturity with any degree of normalcy. The council has to be aware of what it’s doing to its youth.”

“The blood….arouses you?”

“They had to know what they were doing to us, impressionable youth that we were. Environment plays a huge impact on sexual development. Some of the lads couldn’t toss off without cutting themselves.” At Nick’s startled look, he added. “*I* wasn’t one of them.”

“I could hurt you, Wesley!”

The watcher threw back his head, exposing his tender throat to the vampire’s enraptured gaze; the scar caught the light and glared, taunting the beast. Nicholas swallowed, his eyes locked on the wound. 

“I rather think I know what it’s like to be hurt.” Wesley sneered. “I’ve been hurt by everyone I’ve ever been foolish enough to trust. I’ve been cut, slashed, shot and beaten by and for the people I cared about. For once…just once, I want to trust myself to someone who actually cares about *me.* Is that too bloody much to ask?”

The response caught in Nick’s throat and he gaped in silence when Wesley grabbed his arm and yanked him into a darkened alley, shoving him against the brick façade of a building, insistently pressing the warmth of his body into his.

“I don’t need you to watch over me, Nick. I know what it’s like to die. I died the night that useless slag slit my throat, my blood seeping into the ground. I simply didn’t know it at the time. I’ve been a walking corpse ever since. Lying there in the darkness, I clung to my miserable existence because I imagined I had reason to live, but I was wrong. If I had known how little they cared…” A shudder passed though him and he squeezed his eyes shut, when he reopened them they burned into Nick’s with desire. “I don’t need a guardian, I need someone to show me that I’m alive.” He dipped his head and pressed his lips to the vampire’s mouth, kissing the lush, full lips, his tongue fighting to push beyond the aching pulse of fangs threatening to descend. Nicholas moaned and inhaled the musky fragrance of blood and passion that surrounded the man, opened his mouth, welcoming the tongue as it brushed against his own. 

Wesley ground his hips into Nick’s, grinding their denim-clad erections together in a maddening friction that threatened to steal what remained of the vampire’s restraint. The man was beautiful in the bluish light of the moon peeking over the rooftops and spilling down into the alleyway. His breath burned into Nicholas’ mouth as their tongues entwined, their lips bruised and swollen. Insistent and demanding, Wes thrust against his companion, moaning deep in his throat. His hands found the vampire’s hips, fingers cutting into his skin, his tall, thin frame forcing Nick against the cool bricks that dug into his back. 

*Someone who cares about me*…

He did care about this magnificent mortal who somehow managed to steal his soul, in a way he never dreamed possible. But was it enough? The beast burned just beneath the surface, fighting to be free, to consume the watcher eternally. It was more than he could bear. Wesley writhed against him, their mouths interlocked, their erections straining and thrusting through the constriction of the clothes that bound them. He felt the watcher’s hands fumbling with his belt and startled, he broke the kiss. Pulling back as far as the building he was pressed against would allow, he met his companion’s eyes. The wide blue gaze burned with passion, his breath coming in ragged gasps, the blood screaming through his veins. “Wes, I--” 

“I want this.” He tugged at the snap of Nick’s jeans then reached for the zipper. “I *need* this.”

Nick’s reality dissolved in a blur as he watched the long, slender fingers slowly ease the zipper down and slip beyond the metal teeth to the fabric beneath. A moan escaped his lips as those fingers sought and found the cool length of cock below the cotton and gently brushed the silken skin that jumped at the hot touch. Nicholas’ hips jerked in response, inviting the caress. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Alone in a deserted alley, Wesley’s hand seeking his cock, his fingers wrapping firmly around it. The warmth. The heat. Was beyond belief.

Wesley tugged at his jeans, pushing them down low on his hips and freeing the vampire’s throbbing erection. Nicholas reached for his companion, pressed his hand against the man’s crotch, but Wesley stepped back, avoiding his touch, and astonished him by suddenly slipping to his knees on the concrete, his hand holding fast to Nick’s cock.

Nicholas gasped in surprise and Wesley looked up, his eyes deep pools of longing in the darkness as he sought the vampire’s face. Dare he allow this to continue? He bridled the beast before, but he was bound at the time, could he control himself enough to allow this alluring, willing man to actually do such a thing? Wesley increased his grip and stroked the smooth, cool length, causing Nick to tremble, his body frozen, unable to pull away though he knew he should….

Wesley dropped his head and moist, warm lips enveloped Nick’s cock. He gasped and his head flew back against the bricks as his knees threatened to buckle beneath his weight. Magnificent lips caressed the cool length of his shaft. Hot. Incredibly hot. Burning his flesh. Nicholas moaned and the sound became a growl as he felt the beast rip to the surface. Wesley didn’t falter, his tongue trailing maddening patterns over the tip then trailing down to the root, his face buried in the nest of hair. He grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth and unexpectedly nipped the flesh, causing the vampire to cry out as waves of pleasure shot though his groin.

“Wes!”

The ex-watcher chuckled around the shaft and the vibrations almost brought Nicholas to his knees. The heat was incredible; he never experienced such a thing with a warm-blooded male and the sensations were beyond belief. Restraint and caution melted in his brain as he grabbed the dark-haired man kneeling on the pavement before him, laced his fingers into his hair and thrust his hips, driving himself into the moist depths of his mouth. Wesley accepted the onslaught without complaint, his glorious mouth working wonders against the cool flesh, his tongue stroking the artery on the underside, while allowing his teeth to continue to scrape the sensitive skin. Quietly, he began to hum and the sensations traveled down the shaft, tingling into Nick’s balls. He cried out again and gripped his hair tighter, fighting the beast but relishing the feelings coursing through him and the musk of Wesley-scented blood that filled the night air, flaring his nostrils and taunting his senses.

His other hand, not weaved into Wesley’s hair, gripped the wall behind him, his fingers madly cutting into the mortar as he thrust his hips forward, deeper into the ex-watcher’s mouth. How could anything feel so glorious? That Wesley would want to do such a thing after what he witnessed back at the loft, was more than he could comprehend. That he was willing, yet again, to risk his life to be with the vampire was a gift he could never hope to repay.

*Someone who cares about me*…

He did care for this mortal, deeply, passionately. In a way he never thought possible, and he longed to tell him so, but the words died on his lips as he felt the unmistakable waves of passion tightening his balls and throbbing through his cock buried deep in that wonderful, moist mouth. 

His thoughts dissolved in a molten heat of sensations until only Wesley remained. The feeling. The heat. The trust, this mortal was expressing toward him. He drove himself into Wesley’s willing mouth again and again, hoping fervently that he wouldn’t break his jaw, but powerless to stop himself.

A growl mingled with the cry building in his chest, pushed free from his lungs and echoed into the night as he thrust a final time. His mind exploded into a pure, white light and his knees give way beneath him…

Wesley quickly stood and caught him in his arms before he hit the pavement.

He wrapped Nick in his warm embrace, drawing him close to the comfort of his chest, his heart beating frantically, filling the vampire’s senses as he rested against him, allowing reality to slowly coalesce around him. Nick drew a breath deep into his lungs and finally pulled back, adjusted his jeans with trembling hands and met his companion’s eyes. Everything happened so fast; it was hard to believe it was real.

He felt a silly grin wash over his face and sensing the man’s arousal, he reached for Wesley…

The ex-watcher took a step back and told him with an icy calm, “I don’t give a damn what Janette does for you that I can’t. To be perfectly honest, there are things Virginia could do for me that you’ll never be able to do if you live another hundred years, and I can’t guarantee I won’t ever want those things again. What I do give a damn about is honesty. Either you want a relationship with me or you don’t.”

Nicholas frowned. “Wes, I--”

“I’d like to reach that shop before it closes.”

The sudden turn of events left his head reeling and he struggled to find the words to respond.

“Let me know what you want, Nick.” He added quietly, taking another step back. “Then call me in L.A.”

Confusion swam in his brain and he shook his head to clear it; finally finding his voice, he heard himself say, “I’ll walk with you…”

“No.” Wes responded firmly, his expression resolved. “I don’t need someone to watch over me.” He continued to recede into the shadows as he moved away from the vampire into the darkened night. “I need a friend… a true friend. I’ve never had that before.”

Nicholas nodded numbly, his thoughts whirling madly in his head. Every fiber of his being screamed that he should follow the man as he turned and disappeared into the night, but Wesley’s pride would be offended, and besides, the ex-watcher was right, he didn’t need a guardian. He needed a friend…

A true friend.

The beast stirred in his chest, wanting to claim the man as strongly as Nicholas longed to protect him. He could still feel the heat of Wesley’s mouth against his flesh and, trembling, he squeezed his eyes shut. He never dreamed such intimacy was possible with a mortal. Not once, but twice now, he held the beast at bay.

His knees grew weak and he stumbled back and leaned against the façade of the building where Wesley made love to him with his glorious mouth.

He controlled the beast again; maybe it *would* be possible to maintain a true and honest relationship with Wes. Hope brought a smile to his lips. Yes, he would definitely make that call…

Then his fingers touched the building behind him and his smile froze.

A chill cut down his spine. 

Deep crevices were carved into the brick…

…in the shape of his hand.

~~End


End file.
